


He Had Friends

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo was a bit surprised to admit this, but he had friends now.
Kudos: 1





	He Had Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Friends"

Kyo was a bit surprised to admit this, but he had friends now. There were people who would talk to him, and sometimes an entire hour went by without someone comparing him to Yuki.

It was at the same time his worst nightmare and his fondest dream. When he had been a child in the family’s hold, he had always thought that he wanted nothing more than a friend. Not one like Kagura, who he knew was simply with him out of pity, but one who liked him for himself.

He now had them. He even had one who knew he was the cat and liked him anyway.

When he was older, living with Shishou, he believed that friends were a weakness; that they would only slow him down.

Now he feared. What if he didn’t beat Yuki? What if he was locked up at the end of high school? He would have memories of his friends to sustain him, but he would never see them again.

And what would Tohru do if she knew? He knew what she would do. She would storm the house and demand to see him anyway, in that stupid misplaced brave way of hers. And that would just get her in trouble with Akito.

What would she say to the others when they asked about him? If they asked, rather. How would she handle it?

It would probably be better if he had no friends at all, for both his sake and for theirs, but for the life of him, he couldn’t push them away. It wasn’t even that he couldn’t (though he certainly had tried with dismal results) but a part of him simply… _didn’t want to._


End file.
